


Basket Of Fruit

by TheEntireStateOfKentucky



Series: Borderlands Works [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, I also spent two hours editing it because i wanted it to be at least a thousand words, Probably a little OOC, So yeah, idk what else to say, smoothies, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireStateOfKentucky/pseuds/TheEntireStateOfKentucky
Summary: Lilith is already tired of having free time, and she also isn't entirely fond of spending that time alone.





	

Lilith stretched her siren-marked hand out in front of her, studying the swirling tattoos slathered across her skin in a thick spiderweb of blue. She wiggled her fingers a bit, noticing how the lighting flickered over her pale skin in contrast to her marks, giving them a sort of glow if she looked hard enough.

She slowly tilted her head to the side, a bored expression overtaking her features. After another moment of staring at nothing in particular she shook her head, and moved to stand up.  
There was hardly anything to do as of late, and the siren had found herself in a position of having too much free time, and not enough things to either set on fire. Or help the others with, even.

Walking around Sanctuary was a fine pastime, sure. But to be entirely honest, Lilith wanted something to do, or at the very least to talk to someone. She'd walked through the streets of Sanctuary at least a dozen times already, and it was starting to really lose its charm. She supposed she could go to Moxxi’s, or talk to Zed, but with the recent downpour of new people coming to reside in their little city Lilith doubted they’d be able to occupy her very much.

She made her way into the living room, and just idly paced around for a bit. Mostly swaying from side to side, or staring out the windows. It was early afternoon, and the light spilling in from the outside cast faint azure tinted shadows over whatever it could reach.  
Eventually she slipped out of her thoughts, her ears perking at the sound of rustling movement. She turned to face where it was coming from, and found herself moving to rest against the open archway leading into the kitchen.

Roland was there, leaning against the counter as he cut something up. She couldn't exactly see what it was from where she was standing, but she could hear the clang of metal slicing through whatever it was the other was cutting. There was a large basket settled on the counter next to him, and Lilith was tempted to take a look for herself. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to move from her spot, just enjoying watching the other work for a small moment.  
He looked peaceful, bathed in a delicate amount of orange lighting that was resonating from the almost burnt-out ceiling lamp above him.  
It took him a handful of minutes to finally realize she was watching him, but once he did he offered her a warm smile. Soon after she moved to stand beside him, and leaned to rest her cheek against his shoulder. He was cutting up fruits, Lilith didn't really know what for, but found herself slightly interested nonetheless.

He paused briefly to grab his discarded keys, thumbing over the red feather connected to the chain before slipping them into his back pocket. She took the opportunity to peek inside the basket, her nose crinkling adorably as she tilted her head to rest in the crook of his neck.

"Whats with all the bananas?" Her voice seemed to startle the other a little, and she looked up at him with curious eyes, he slowly met her gaze with his own.  
"I’m planning on making smoothies," He explained with a small shrug, raising an eyebrow at her as if he wasn’t sure how she’d react.

"Oh." she murmured, planting her face back into his shoulder with a small thud. Roland chuckled quietly, cleaning the residual fruit off cutting board with a few scrapes of his knife.  
Lilith groaned and made a face when he moved away from her, but let him do so without much of a fight. He made to set the basket on the dinner table, slipping his keys out of his pocket and tossing them next to it. He kindly asked if Lily could grab the jug of orange juice from the fridge as he did so.  
She handed it to him when he returned, and he planted a thankful kiss on her forehead. She smiled widely, and it took most of her strength to not blush at the display of affection. But despite her efforts her cheeks were still faintly tinged pink, and if Roland had noticed her reaction, he didn’t say anything about it.

She watched him pour some of the juice into the blender, and felt her own fingers twitch a little. Wanting to do something with her hands, she made to fill up a cup with water. She struggled to turn the handle for a few moments. It had been rusted since forever ago, and she literally had ripped the knob forward before it gave in. She resisted the urge to scoff when Roland's quiet laughter chimed through the otherwise quiet kitchen.  
"I thought we already fixed that one?" He asked, a hint of amusement still coating his voice.

"Boy oh boy, if this is the equivalent of fixed, then it must've been really fucked before." Roland snorted at that, and Lilith couldn't help but smile at the sound. After a few minutes, she felt him touch her shoulder, and he gently nudged her to turn and face him. Once she did he offered another one of those heart-melting smiles before leaning down to actually kiss her.

She had no idea why that of all things made him respond to her so fondly, but she decided not to question it. Being mostly content with just wrapping him up in a warm hug and letting it be.

Only a few hours later, after they were done messing around like lovesick puppies, they sipped at their smoothies together on the couch. By then Lilith had no room to be bored anymore, given the way she seemed hyper-focused on Roland’s fingers interlaced with her own. She glanced up at him with a small smile, and he easily returned it while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She curled up closer to him on a whim, and dozed off to the the sound of his steady breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bellringer for my teacher where she gave us a list of ten random words and we had to write a story with them.  
> Im thinking about re-writing a few of my previous borderlands stories, just the ones that I think need a little revamping. but Idk if i should just get rid of the one i didnt like, or just post the new one as a new story by itself.. but *shrugs*  
> Please comment if you liked this, I really need more friends who are into borderlands.


End file.
